Personal Management
by salvatore101
Summary: Just Your typical office. Hot-Cream-Your-Pants Boss, Horny Secretary, Meddling Friends, and bipolar dogs. Come see what goes on in MAC Offices!Lemons, usual pairings, fear of dying from laughter! WARNED
1. Office Life

**So here's my new story! Just looking for some fun and horny Bella, with a little blind as a bat Edward? You have come to the right place!**

**Hope you like the story! Remember Review=LOVE**

**~xSalvatorex~**

* * *

"Ms. Swan please come into my office, I wish to bend you over my desk."

At least that's what I wished my boss, Mr. Edward Mason Anthony Cullen, had said over the phone intercom. But instead it was the same thing he told me every Thursday, like damn clockwork.

"Ms. Swan would you please come into my office, so that we can discuss my schedule for next week."

_Can we schedule in time for you to fuck me on all fours?_

But instead my subtly eager reply was more like, "Yes of course, just give me a second to gather my planner together sir."

I in fact already had my stuff gathered, I took the last precious moments I had left, to check and recheck my make-up. I took out my secretly stashed compact mirror. I of course could have used my IPhone, courtesy of MAC. Comp, but those front way cameras can never truly replace a good old fashioned mirror in my opinion. I placed in on my desk, all the while discretely checking to make sure that no one else would come randomly in my pimp session.

Relived that there was no one behind the corner, with a camera silently watching me, I started on my daily routine.

Mascara un-smudged: CHECK

Eyeliner still together: CHECK

Slightly wetted lips: CHECK

Buttons slightly undone without coming off sluty: CHECK

Desperate- Horny- Pathetic Look: Sadly Check

Well can't keep the Greek God waiting. I stood up gathering my materials, and strode over to his door and knocked even though time and time again he had told me it was unnecessary. But politeness always comes first with me.

"Come in," A soft beautifully melodic voice came from the opposite side of the door.

I took a deep breath, giving myself an internal motivational pump up.

I can do this I just have to tell him about his schedule, then get the hell out of there and hope and pray to God, Buddha, and Allah that I don't jump his sexy ass. I turned the door knob…

The sight on the other side of the door almost instantly had me unprepared, weak-kneed, and drooling at the mouth.

Thankfully he was looking down at paperwork on his desk that I was just recently fantasizing about. He had unbuttoned the first three buttons on his white wrinkled long-sleeved shirt. He had on those sexy glasses that he swore helped him concentrate and kept headaches away. His bronze hair was in complete disarray. You could even trace the paths of which his fingers had gone in that jungle he called hair.

What I wouldn't give to tug on his hair. Maybe while I am yanking on his hair he could use his tongue to trace circles around my…

_Don't go there! Come on Bella. You are a professional, you will not succumb to desires that you have had for over 2 years now!_

I was jolted into action when I realized I had been standing there in the open door way for much longer than deemed necessary. I quickly shut the door. Wishing I had could have locked it but oh well.

I sat down in one of his grass green plush sofas as gracefully as one can manage in the presence of Edward.

I couldn't resist telling myself as I always do when I am in these meetings that the color of this couch would bring out the jade green eyes of Edwards when I rode him like a cowboy. I mean if I ever rode him.

Damn you horny mind. I was so distracted that I hadn't even noticed that he had started to engage me in small talk as always.

"….. Damn water cooler is messed up again. Actually would you mind to put in an order for a new one?" He asked just as I was writing in my notes section.

"Already done" I said with my sweet innocent smile. It's not like I have dirty horny thoughts going in circles in my head.

"Let's begin with the scheduling I have a couple of personal things I need to fit in, I can cancel a couple of meetings or let Em or Jazz take them if necessary." While he was talking he was situating himself in one of his single seat directly in front of his desk. But he angled the seat, so that he was faced my direction while speaking yet at the same time he could always turn towards his desk.

I mentally huffed in my head, come on Edward! _It's not like I'm some desperate horny girl who wants to jump you and keep you on your back. Oh wait… _

"Elizabeth is having her recital next week, on Wednesday at 5:30 so I will need to probably reschedule or move my 5 o'clock," saying all this while sucking on the bottom of his pen.

My focus completely lost its course. Oh the things he could do with his mouth. I definitely wouldn't mind that mouth being on me. Hey a little tongue or teeth are welcome!

I may have also swooned could a guy get any freakin' better. Here he is moving meeting that could guarantee him hundreds of dollars all for his baby sister. Damn hot and caring, thank you god for making a perfect specimen of men

"Ms. Swan….Ms. Swan?"

And the award for most humiliating secretary moment goes to …..you guessed it Bella Swan!

Edward was now much closer in front of me waving one of his large hands in front of my face. Any rational person would have gone straight back to giving him their undivided attention. But no, I instead thought about how those large fingers would feel in me.

Fucked.

That was the only word in the English dictionary that described me.

I swallowed loudly (at least to me) and started to stutter apologizes.

"I'm sorry Ed-Mr. Cullen, I just sort of blanked out there, I have no idea where my head just went. Sometimes I think I go to LaLa land like in Teletubys you know?" if my babbling wasn't bad enough, in the midst of speaking my hand decided to gesture wildly at random direction in the air.

I needed to get laid. Preferably by the hotty in front of me, who was now laughing/ snorting at my sad display moments ago.

I would have been angrier that the sexy stud in front of me was laughing despite my obvious embarrassment, except his laugh was just that damn infectious. I would have to babble more often just to hear that beautiful sound again.

"Well let's continue with the planning and hope that we can finish early so that you don't visit LaLa land again ok?" he said while chuckling quietly.

We in fact did wrap up the scheduling rather quickly, except that the next week to come would be rather, summed up in a single word, hectic.

As much as I would have loved to spend more time with Mr. McHotPants, I cut myself off I had suffered enough mortification than one should have to endure.

I said my goodbyes to both Edward, and any staff remaining this late of the hour. This wasn't much besides a couple of janitors and most likely Emmett. I would have said good night to Em but I wasn't in the mood to be lifted and twirled in the air into one of his so called _REGULAR_ bear hugs he insists on giving me.

I was quietly humming to myself as I walked out to the dimly lit parking lot, when suddenly I went in search of my keys.

After empting my bag on the hood of my Chevy Camero I realized I must have left them in my desk drawer.

Mentally berating myself, I went back into the lift, glancing down at my watch.

Just after 12 in the morning. The normal time I would be leaving at.

I reached the 25th floor and strode down the office as fast as possible in my black high heeled Monolo's Ally insisted I wear.

Claiming and I quote "They totally give your legs shape and make them longer, and turn, see your ass even looks hotter in them." She then proceeded to smack my ass. Hard, and without warning.

I shuddered at the memory. Alice can be scary at times, but that is a bunch of different collective stories that many people can attribute to, for another day.

I eventually reached my desk and speedily pushed the drawer open. Spotting my keys shining mutedly, I grabbed them and quickly spun on my heel ready to leave and get some alone time with my rabbit. Appropriately named Eddie.

Except while I was just about to turn and leave I heard a muted, muffled moaning.

I knew that voice from anywhere. It starred in my dreams and fantasies daily. I turned back around and walked as quietly and silently as I could.

A sudden thought made me freeze in my tracks.

What if he is in there with another girl? Can I handle seeing him with another hussy that definitely doesn't deserve him?

What if they're in love? Is she pretty? I bet she has breast implants. Does she please him? Or worse does he please that bitch!

Just as my inner monologue was about to make me start hyperventilate, Edward groaned out a name.

Bella.

I could hear him starting to pant and getting closer to release. I wished to go in and lend him a hand but that would definitely lead to awkwardness.

So what do I do? I ran.

I flew down to the parking lot keys shaking in my hand. The drive back to my apartment was a blur.

As was my striping down and getting in my bed.

My imagination was on over drive hearing him moaning out my name. Unless there was another girl named Bella (which I doubted), he was then most certainly getting off thinking about me!

* * *

_A hand trailed down my chest. The hand in question ghosted above my breast, barely touching me but close enough to feel the heat coming off of it._

_"Mmmm Edward don't tease." I whined._

_A hot mouth engulfed my right breast. The tongue teased my nipple, which was now rock hard and pointed straight up. His teeth came out to play. He started to nip lightly at first then gradually grew rougher._

_"I will tease you as much as I fucking want, but we both know how badly we both know you like my teasing right?" He spoke in the same velvety voice that caused me to start leaking._

_As if sensing this one of his hands started to trail downwards._

_His fingers skimmed my thigh before lightly brushing where I wanted him most. But even with his feather light touches I knew I had to have drenched his fingers._

_His mouth was directly in my ear, when I heard him groan._

_"Fuck girl, I tease you?" He whispered incredulously._

_Suddenly he bit down on my earlobe making my back arch, at the same time he roughly entered one of his fingers all the fucking way into my pussy._

_"Damn, only one freakin' finger and I can tell I am already stretching you."_

_"I can't wait to get my cock all up and in there. Your sweet tight ass pussy will definitely be stretched out then"._

_He slowly started to pump his fingers in and out._

_Just as I was getting closer to climaxing…._

* * *

My Fucking Alarm Goes Off!

I was so startled, from being thrown out of my finger licking dream, I feel from my bed tumbling taking both my alarm clock, my blankets, and me down to the hard, cold, wood floor.

I laid on the floor taking myself in. I was drenched in sweat from head to toe. My nether regions felt sticky. My thighs felt like they had gone on the workout of their life.

I needed to get fucked.

* * *

**Soooo? What yall think? Worth continuing? **

**Reviews are better than and Edward or Mr. Cullen ( which ever way you roll ;) pleasuring himself with you having a front row seat!**

**JK Thats never gonna be true!**

******~xSalvatorex~**


	2. Fig Fuckery

**_So I'm back! I have had a Fan fiction rebel. They have ruined alot of things but i keep coming back. Damn I need a patch. Maybe you can buy me one after reading this next chapter eh? _**

**_Good Luck I really went all out on this, you are witnessing the inner working of my mind._**

**_Reviews=Love_**

**_~xSalvatorex~_**

* * *

_Tongue fucking._

_That is literally the only word that describes what Miss. Swan was doing to my mouth._

_Yeah I called her Miss. Swan, but there is no fucking way that I can ever say that shit at the office. I would be walking around with a permanent boner, and I don't think Boss Aro would be cool with that._

_Anyway back to what Miss. Swan was doing, her tongue was diving deep into my mouth, exploring every inch of it. _

_She moved sensually down from my open eager mouth to my throat. She fucking LICKED my throat, so damn hot._

_She started peppering kisses across my abs, occasionally licking and nipping at my eight pack._

_You heard right EIGHT pack. Check it._

_Hmm that's funny I suddenly feel a breeze on my wanker?_

"_Bro your dick is like getting a boner, whatcha dreamin about there!"_

* * *

What the hell!

I crack one eye open to see Emmett, better known as Em or Godzilla, lifting up my bed sheet staring down intently at my now deflating dick.

"False alarm bro the banana is re-peeling"

"You have 2 seconds to uno) put my bed sheet down dos) get the fuck out of my room you lumberjack!" I whispered.

Hey morning time is never meant for yelling, even if you best friend is looking at you junk.

"Hey, whatever, I am just looking out for you I thought for sure that your stick had fallen off by now, given how many times you have had to spank you own monkey! One day you are going to appreciate all the hard work I do for you." He huffed.

"You have some weird obsessions; I still remember when I caught you checking Ed Junior after whatsherface went down on me at the party a couple weeks ago" I said

"Good point brought up, without me you would have never known you were getting a rash down there buddy, no need to thank me that's what best buds are for right?" he asked while lounging down on my cushiony thing that the other end of my bed.

"Emmett get the fuck out please. Look I am begging here."I whined.

Emmett left thankfully. I took a chance looking at the clock.

Damn. Not even 7am yet.

I know that Aro likes his executives at MAC as late at 8 but seriously this is ridiculous, and if it weren't for a certain brown eyed beauty I would probably have switched companies by now.

Hmmm a peculiar hot-as-fuck secretary, who has been the stars of both my dreams and day dreams lately. I wouldn't mind getting up early to have a little private meeting with her.

Damn wasting daylight, got to get out of this warm, cozy, toasty, bed that forms to my body.

Fuck the haters, Tempur-Pedic is the best bed ever, anyone who says otherwise can kiss my well rested ass.

After finally getting out of bed, and taking a quick bone chilling shower (nudge* nudge wink wink*) I put on my suit for the day and marched out of my bed room.

Time to face the beast, _I should seriously see to renting, no buying, a shield._

Emmett interrupted my musing with his obnoxiously loud ass voice.

"Eddie I don't know if you realize this but you are out of fucking beer. This is unacceptable. One as lonely as you should never be out of beer."

"It is 7:24 you bear, why are looking through my fridge, did you mother teach you any manners?" I legitimately questioned.

"You talkn' bout ma mamma?" Emmett asked with his face stuffed with my Fig Cookies specially imported from Italy.

This fool is motherfucking dead.

I tackled him to the ground, taking the oaf by surprise, and I forced him to spit out my food by wrapping my hands around his throat. But by then he shook me off spitting the last of my Figs out of his always filled mouth.

"Are you out of you shitting mind! I could have died, chocked to death you sonofabitch! What's wrong with you it's just some damn food?" He said outraged. His face was a tinged red with a smidge of purple.

I sulked on the ground. Staring at the food recently spit out of this guy's mouth. I mumbled to Em.

"It….was…bought…Bella…..imported…..hero."I garbled.

Emmett put his hand behind his ear, the universal sign for speak the fuck up you mouse.

"I bought that for Bella, I heard her say that she always wanted to try authentic Italian food, so I imported some for her and I would come swooping in and all fucking heroic and shit, minus the cape and the tights. That's shit doesn't look good on me, I tried once for Halloween. But now, someone's fat ass just ate the Figs." I repeated with a defeated look on my face.

"You are one sad brother from another mother bro." Emmett said sympathetically.

Emmett was always such a teddy bear.

He hauled my ass of the kitchen tile floor. I sighed.

Emmett was the only, and I repeat ONLY, person who knew of my obsession with my personal secretary. Actually he found out by accident.

* * *

_He had been in my office, trying to solve some math problem off Facebook, you know the one where it has a bunch of adding then at the end has multiplied by 0._

_Well this dumbass wants to check his answers and comes to me looking for a damn calculator which I tell him specially is in the top right hand drawer._

_But no this asshat decides to open the bottom left hand drawer._

_I wish I could go back and face palm myself for not locking that shit up. But what was done was done._

_But Emmett had done the impossible._

_He had moved down my list of friends whom I talk most with, right behind the guy who bags my groceries, no number 4 is still too high._

_He had discovered my shrine to Isabella. _

_My holy trinity._

_He stared for a minute and was uncharacteristically quiet for a minute, which for Emmett standards was the equal of the Earth standing still. _

_I stood up to see what had grabbed his attention._

_I gasped._

_Out for the world to see was my life's beauty, both hell and heaven wrapped up in one, shrine._

_Emmett had made me sit down to explain, after which I did, he hugged me good and long._

"_You're not freaked out, or going to run out and scream pervert for the world to hear?" I asked confused._

"_I am just glad that you're not gay, I mean there is nothing wrong with you being gay either, gay people are awesome too, but I totally had this speech for telling you that it was OK for you to come out of the closet and everything. Look I even had cue cards and everything! See! (Points at little shreds of paper wadded up with scribbled words saying gay, OK, bff for life, that sort of thing) Well what I am trying to say, is that it's good to see that you are going after some pussy, hot one as that, but I am glad that I didn't have to read that speech out loud." He guffawed._

* * *

Ever since that day Emmett has kept my secret, but not without a cost.

I had to do something that I particularly didn't mind.

Although you, yea YOU, can't go judging me.

I …..pimped out my younger sister, Rosalie.

Or as Emmett likes to call her now, Rosie-Poo.

No one besides Em will ever know about either of our women.

Emmett and I headed off to MAC offices. The best thing about having you best friend living next door, who works at the same place as you?

Car pooling.

This fucker is like my alarm and ride all wrapped up in one. Although if he ever figured out I actually needed him, I am just shuddering what he would do with that information.

We got into the underground garage, parked and headed up the employee elevator.

We fist bumped each other when we got on our executives floor, and headed our separate ways.

He headed off to his office, while I headed to see the cause of my late night bed wetting and becoming sticky, the reason for the cold showers periodically throughout the day, the motive of me having not getting laid for at least the past 6 months. The goddess who has made me succumbs into creating a memorial to her in one of my office drawers.

_And Emmett says I'm obsessed. Pshh…._

I turned the corner to my office and there she was, in all her hot as fuck oblivious glory.

I quickly scanned her over; she wore a tight white blouse the stretched over her handful, ample breast, a tight as skin black pencil skirt, and the only word that describes what was on her feet is Fuck- Me heels, they were green peep toed spike heels.

What I wouldn't give to feel those heels digging into my ass, while I pounded her into my desk, causing everything else to fall off my desk. But who gives a fuck about files when you have a fucking tight ass pussy wanting you get all up in it.

Damn I had zoned out and she had already started to talk to me.

FOCUS you horn dog,

"….. James called and asked for the records on the Smithson case. Which I got right here. One sec." Then got out of her desk and bent over to get the file.

My jaw wouldn't fucking close.

Damn the flies, they could live in my mouth for all I care.

As long as I get to see that ass everyday for the rest of my life.

And I'll be damned if the song, Please Excuse My Hands, didn't start playing in my mind.

_What's happenin baby_  
_let ya lil whoa Plies tell you whats goin on wit a man_  
_my hands been gettin me in a lot of trouble lately so..._

_Please excuse my hands_  
_They just wanna touch_  
_They just wanna feel_  
_They don't mean no harm_  
_Baby just excuse my hands (whoa whoa)_  
_Baby please excuse my hands_  
_I apologize they have a one track mind_  
_to squeeze on your behind_  
_Baby just excuse my hands (whoa whoa)_  
_Please excuse my hands_

_With my hands I can make you do a lot of thangs_  
_Have you engagin in some activities you can't explain_  
_Leave my fingerprints on every inch yo damn framewit dis one finger I_

_Could make you get off the chain_  
_Get to lickin and my hands they get they own brain_  
_They wanna touch ya they wanna rub ya they wanna feel yo frame_  
_Run my hands through yo hair and go against yo grain_  
_Let me massage ya baby and help ease yo pain_  
_You wanna get comfortable take your shorts off I can help you change_  
_Wanna take my hands off but I cant they jus gon' call yo name_  
_If I can't squeeze ya and I cant hold ya it don't feel the same_  
_It ain't my fault baby my hands is the one to blame_

Hmmm… that ass. I licked my lips. I want to touch those plump cheeks.

"….Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen are you alright?" Isabella questioned snapping her fingers in my face.

"Oh umm sorry just got dazed there, you know no sleep or anything, Emmett came pounding on my door a little too early today and I was still sleepy," I rambled on and on.

Isabella smirked as if she knew what I had been really thinking about. It looked like she was giving me a once over.

Damn I brushed my teeth right, I sprayed cologne right, it's my hair, it's probably all fucked up, and I can never seem to fix it. It always seems to have that permanent bed head look.

But she looked pleased with what she saw. And smiled.

I don't care if I sounded like a pussy, but I got butterflies in my tummy from seeing those blinding white teeth pointed at me.

"Well. Isabella I guess I will head into my office now, and can you patch me through to James line so I can finish the case." I said trying to get my bearing and going into office mode.

I marched into my office and got straight into work. I would not be distracted by her sexy lusciousness.

My motto: Finish yo work, and then get all up and into that pussy.

Well not exactly that pussy, but you know what I mean.

Before I knew it was already noon, and Isabella was getting ready into leave for lunch.

I called her into my office first, I needed my daily dosage of stalker obsession.

"I'm heading to lunch k?" she asked in that honey sweet voice.

"That's fine but can you help me with something first, I can't read the note you put on Lexington file." I asked.

I am the man. I knew what the note said but I need to get one last close up of her into my system.

She leaned down my desk to read the post it upside down. Fuck this was exactly what I needed. She her bent down giving me a wide berth to check out her bobbies.

Bobbies really? What am I 13?

"Oh it says call office before 7pm, sec short for secretary, is Lisa. Sorry this note was meant for me" She said blushing. That interesting apparently that cute little blush extends down to her chest.

"Well, have fun at lunch; I'll see you back at the office later ok?" I said licking my lips

"Sure", she said seeming dazed.

She turned and left my office closing the door quietly behind her.

Thank god.

I snapped open the zipper of my pants, undoing my belt at the same time. My sausage was released. It was already leaking from the recently added spank bank image.

I pushed my boxers off and fisted my dick.

My thumb swiped the head of my dick, the precum coating my fingers. I lubed up my hand and started to gradually pump my cock.

I was imaging Bella's tight little pussy sucking my dick into it. She would be leaking from how hot I would get her.

Just as I was getting into the rhythm, there was a knock on the door.

I was so fucking pissed.

Who would dare interrupt my spanking time?

I looked to the side of the doors and saw a pair of beautiful milk chocolate eyes staring back at me.

Damn.

I want some figs

* * *

**_Ohhhh Shyttt!_**

**_Do you think Bella say anything she might have only dreamed of?_**

**_Review and just maybe, just maybe I might think about updating early! ;)_**

**_Hmmm but I don't think you can handle it can you? Review and I might let you know!_**

**_Don't forget to buy me a patch!_**

**_~xSalvatorex~_**


End file.
